<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny by amirthfulgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405016">Sunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl'>amirthfulgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, I know it’s the end of may, M/M, Rafael is being a bit of a koala, but i love these two cute idiots a lot, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fic set at the SVU Christmas party. Just some cute fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I know it’s the end of May, yes I know this is a Christmas story, yes I’m a bit weird.<br/>I hope you enjoy it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>(English is not my native language sorry if I did any mistakes.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up here.</p><p> </p><p>Not the SVU Christmas party, he knew that. But how he had ended up cuddling with a certain Dominick “call me Sonny” Carisi Jr on a couch at the SVU Christmas Party.</p><p> </p><p>And no Rafael wasn’t drunk. He may have had a few drinks yes but he was content with what was going on and very aware of every single place his and Sonny’s body were touching.</p><p> </p><p>Yes they were now on a first name basis. Rafael wasn’t sure when that had happened either.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly it didn’t make him nervous sitting so close to Sonny, Rafael was actually very relaxed. Considering his ever present feelings for the detective, that really was something new.</p><p> </p><p>His right leg was lying on top of Sonny’s left leg, Sonny’s hand laying on top of Rafael’s thigh drawing small patterns with his fingers. Rafael was leaning heavily against the other man’s side, his head slightly tilted towards Sonny’s shoulder. His arm was lying behind Sonny, his hand resting on Sonny’s right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny was vividly talking to Amanda who was sitting on the other side next to him considering there was more than enough space left on the couch with how close Rafael and Sonny were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael’s eyes wandered across the room once more. Liv gave him an approving smile before turning back to her conversation with Amaro. Fin stood a few metres away a glass of alcohol in hand (Rafael couldn’t quite figure out what exactly) very caught up in a discussion with some younger officers Rafael didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know anyone else either. He may had seen some of them around the precinct but had never interacted with them.</p><p> </p><p>So he just blankly stared into the room, enjoying the moment and the small touches of Sonny’s fingers on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Sonny whispered into his ear, brushing it with lips while doing so.</p><p> </p><p>His conversation with Amanda had apparently finished, because the other detective had gotten up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, nothing.” Rafael replied and he wasn’t lying.</p><p> </p><p>“The great Rafael Barba thinking about nothing, can’t believe that I’m present in this moment.” Sonny joked. Rafael felt Sonny’s smile against his cheeks where his lips had moved to.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny started placing soft kisses on Rafael’s cheek and along his jaw.</p><p>Rafael slowly turned his head a bit, meeting Sonny’s bright blue eyes for a second before they flicked down to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>And then he felt Sonny’s soft lips on his.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael would be lying if he said that this wasn’t the most beautiful first kiss he had ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips moved perfectly against each other, exchanging slow kisses. Neither of them bothered to take it any further for now but instead kept it slow and simple, just enjoying this beautiful moment.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally parted, Sonny immediately had that cute dimpled smile on his face again that Rafael had fallen in love with so deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Rafael.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonny placed another soft kiss on Rafael’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Sonny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always I’m happy about kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>